


Christmas Party

by carebearz



Category: Bottletop Bill and His Best Friend Corky
Genre: :), Bill comforts his crush, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, OC X CANON, Panic Attacks, Secret Santa, Selfship, Selfshipping, bill is belle's secret santa, comfortfic, man don't judge me, neurodivergent OC, sorry Australia, this is embarassing and self indulgent xddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearz/pseuds/carebearz
Summary: Belle Soda goes to Bill and Corky’s Christmas party and has a meltdown, but luckily Bill is there to calm her down.
Relationships: Bottletop Bill/Fem!Oc, Bottletop Bill/OC, Corky/OC (platonic)





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah just don't comment if ur gonna hate or judge cringe culture is dead and I want to kiss the god damn bottle man

It’s Christmas time in Junkyardville! Belle was decorating her cottage with lights, garland, inflatables, you name it. She also had a fake snow machine to make it feel more like home. Living in Australia, snow during Christmas time wasn’t a thing. Belle wasn’t exactly used to that, so to replace genuine snow, she managed to get a fake snow machine.

  


In the middle of hanging garland, her friend and crush Bill and his friend Corky came up to her and handed her an envelope.

  


“What’s this Bill?” Belle asked, tilting her head.

“An invitation! Corky and I are throwing a Christmas party!” Bill bellowed, Corky smiled at his enthusiasm.

“It would be great if you could come, we’d love to have you!” Corky beamed.

Belle looked down at the envelope and pondered. “I don’t think I’ll be busy that day, I’ll stop by!”

“Great! We got more invitations to send out, so we’ll see you then!” Bill said, before waving to Belle and leaving with Corky.

  


Once they left, Belle sat down on her couch and stared at the invitation. Her heart was racing. Belle wasn’t the best when it came to people and parties, but she tossed those feelings aside. Maybe the party will be small, like a little house warming. Not to mention, Bill will be there… it’s his and Corky’s party after all. Just thinking about Bill made her stomach flip, but there was no way he’d feel the same, right? She sighed and shook her head. This wasn’t the time to dote on her feelings, she needed to go out and buy a present. Her secret santa this year was Mrs.Whistlehead, and she had a good idea on what she would like.

  


The party rolled around Christmas Eve. Belle was dressed fairly nicely in a red sweater and black pants. She arrived at the door, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. What if there were many people there?? What if her secret santa forgot her present?? As the thoughts raced through her head, she forgot that she knocked on the door and Bill had answered.

“Belle, are you okay?” He asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Belle snapped out of her trance and turned red at the sight of Bill. 

“Are you running a fever, sheila?” He asked, suddenly taking the back of his hand and placing it on Belle’s cheek. This only made Belle more flustered at his sudden touch. 

“N-No Bill, I’m okay. I promise!” Belle said, putting her hand behind her back. Bill took his hand away and smiled.

“If you say so, now come on, the party is just getting started!” He said, letting her in. 

  


To Belle’s surprise and dismay, the party was _huge_. Lots of people, lots of noise. She gulped. As much as she didn’t like noises or big crowds, she wanted to be here. Not only because of Bill, but because she also had Mrs.Whistlehead’s present. Plus, she didn’t want to leave as soon as she got there. Her heart was racing, but she maintained her composure and went for a drink of water. 

Corky walked up to Belle and handed her a cup.

“Do you need anything, Belle?” They asked, showing Belle the array of drinks. 

“Just some water, please.” Belle stated, sitting on a chair. 

“Coming right up!” Corky beamed, and they left to get Belle some water.

As Belle was left without anyone to talk to, the music started getting louder. The faces started blurring, she felt her head start spinning. Too many people, too much noise. Her finger tips felt numb. Goosebumps trailed up her arms as her heart started beating. It was becoming too much. Belle knew in the back of her head she shouldn’t have came to this party. It would end up like this, she could see it coming. Belle could practically kick herself for this.

  


Belle’s head started to hurt, she slowly got up from her seat and started outside, tears pricking her eyes. She sat on the porch and pondered whether she sould leave the party or not.

  


Meanwhile inside, Corky returned with Belle’s cup of water. Corky looked around for her all around the kitchen. 

“Bill, have you seen Belle?” Corky asked, setting Belle’s cup down on the table. 

“Don’t think so, I’ll go find her and bring her drink!” Bill said, taking the cup and putting his hand over the top so nobody can do anything to it.

Bill searched all around the house and asked everyone, but nobody had seen her. He was about to assume Belle left early, until he looked out his window and saw her sitting on the porch. 

_“Huh, wonder what she’s doing out there…”_ Bill thought, opening the front door. The sound of the door made her jump. 

“Gee, sorry for scaring you! What are you doing out here?” Bill asked, sitting beside her. He handed her the drink and Belle took a sip. “And why are you crying?!” Bill didn’t like seeing anyone cry, especially the girl he liked. 

Belle sighed and wiped away a tear. 

“It’s just…I haven’t been very good at parties. Or crowds, or loud noises.” Belle leaned on her knees.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry.” Bill put a hand on her shoulder. “Please don’t cry, take this!” Bill made a kleenex appear in his hand and gave it to her. Belle wiped her tears away. 

“Thank you, Bill. I’m sorry you have to hear me vent.” Belle was a little embarassed at the fact Bill had to see her like this.

Bill shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, sheila.” He reassured her. “If it makes you feel better, I was your secret santa!” Bill grinned and gave her a present wrapped in candy cane wrapping paper. 

Belle took the present and tore it open. Inside was Pink Floyd records. It was all the albums, from Dark Side of the Moon to Animals. Belle smiled wide as she looked at the records.

“Bill… how did you find all these?” She asked, turning to look at him. 

“Lots of looking at record shops. Lots of looking online.” Bill explained. As Belle turned to examine more of the records, Bill took a moment to just admire how beautiful she looked. Belle was so pretty admiring something she loved and was passionate about, Pink Floyd was one of her favorite bands after all, something she actually mentioned in passing. Bill just remembered it and wanted to give her something she loved. 

Belle felt eyes on her as she was looking at the records, and turned to face Bill. Once Belle realized Bill was staring at her, they both looked away and blushed. It was awkward for a moment, but Bill cleared his throat and stood up. 

“If you want to, you can hang around me for the rest of the party, I don’t mind.” He said. 

“That… would be nice, Bill. Very kind of you.” Belle replied. Bill extended his hand to help Belle up and she took it with no hesitation. 

  


As for the rest of the party, Belle and Bill hung around eachother and helped give out gifts. Belle got Mrs.Whistlehead hair accessories, and some shampoo. Mrs.Whistlehead absolutely loved it! 

  


After the party was over, Belle was one of the last to leave. It was around 2 am when the party ended, and Corky had already fallen asleep. They wound up crashing at the couch. Belle was still with Bill. Bill was infodumping about his inventions while Belle let him mess with her hair. Belle enjoyed it, his hands were soft as he messed with her curly hair and curled them in his fingers. 

Belle noticed the time and got up to leave. Bill got up as well to open the door. They had another awkward moment. 

“So…” Belle started.

“So…I’ll…see you later….” Bill rubbed the back of his neck and his face reddened. 

“Right… see you.” Belle responded, and started to leave. She hesitated before she quickly turned around and gave Bill a kiss on his cheek. Bill’s face flushed and before he could say anything, Belle had left already. He put his hand on the spot where Belle had kissed him. He smiled warmly and closed the door.

  


He sat on the couch, his heart beating. Belle was in his head now, and he peacefully fell asleep on the loveseat, thinking of the girl he loved.


End file.
